thewolfofbitstreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Electronic Systems
This section documents the electronic systems of the robot, linking to each individual system's page and displaying overall electronic systems milestones. Electronic Systems Milestones February 16th, 2014 : - Electronic systems milestones mapped on calendar. February 17th, 2014 : -Determined number of and type of sensors required for each electrical system. Set tasks for 2nd deliverable. February 18th, 2014 : - Designed and built a preliminary infrared sensing circuit that will detect an infrared signal of 850 Hz at 50% duty cycle. This circuit will be used to navigate to the Server beacon. Need to refine the circuit to not detect an infrared signal of 3k Hz at 50% duty cycle. February 19th, 2014 : - Added a second order low pass filter to our 850 Hz beacon sensing circuit to attenuate the 3kHz beacon signal. Further refinement of corner frequency is required to properly attenuate the 3kHz signal. : - Designed and built a tape sensing circuit that outputs high when the sensor is directly over a piece of black vinyl tape. When the sensor is over a white surface, the output is low. This circuit will be used for tape navigation on the board. February 20th, 2014 : - Redisigned tape sensing circuit to have the IR LED osicillate at 2k Hz and the phototransistor have a high pass filter so that the phototransistor does not pick up changes in ambient light. : - Added buffers for each filter in our 850 Hz beacon circuit. Still having problems properly attenuating the 3k Hz. February 21th, 2014 : - Completed the 850Hz beacon sensing circuit. The circuit does not sense the 3k Hz beacon at any distance and will sense the 850 Hz beacon at a distance up to 5 feet. : - Completed the 3k Hz beacon sensing circuit. This circuit senses both the 850 Hz and the 3K Hz beacons at considerable distance. This is not an issue however because of our orientation of the 3k Hz beacon sensors - they will rarely, if ever, face towards the 850 Hz, so detecting them is not an issue. February 22nd, 2014 : - Soldered the new L298 h-bridge dual motor driver and tested it to confirm that it works. : - Wired a RC servo circuit to test that it works. It works!. : - Updated our line sensing circuit to not output an oscillating IRLED signal. This is because the signal will be easier to handle in software and it will be less hardwire to wire. The effectiveness of the system is not compromised. February 23rd, 2014 : No significant changes to the electrical systems. February 24th, 2014Fe : - Soldered the 850 Hz and 3k Hz beacon sensing circuits. They both work well. This took a very long time. February 25th, 2014 : - Soldered the line sensing circuit. : - Designed and began building the power supply for the robot. Four voltage levels will be required. 15V, 7.5V, 5V, and ground. A power on/off switch and a fuse are incorporated into the design. March 1st, 2014 : - Power supply for robot constructed. All individual electronic systems wired to power supply. Robot now functions on its own power supply. March 2nd, 2014 : - Servos added to robot power supply. All systems are connected and functioning. It is all code from here. : - Designed and built a simple switch circuit to be used in conjunction with the robot's bumpers. This circuit outputs high when the bumper is engaged and low when it is not. : - Added additional pole to current switch. One switch now disengages ground on voltage regulator and arduino, causing both to power off equally. : : Sensing Circuits Write the second section of your page here.